light while dark
by blaaaaaaaaaaah
Summary: Bella, Alice and Emmett are siblings and are going to collage, again. Bella is upset because they never get to make friends because of what they are. what will happen that is different this time? BxE AxJ RxE. T. ALL VAMPIRES
1. chapter 1: room mates

Hey, this is my first fan fic.[[not really but I didn't continue with the other one]] but anyway, please review and if you want you can give me some ideas as the story progresses. Thanks. Tegan.

**Bella POV.**

"Alice, no! I'm not a life size dress-up Barbie doll. Use Emmett."I complained.

"you know he wont let me. And…"she started to say before I cut her off.

"I said no, and that's final! I'm getting myself dressed for the first day of collage." Hmmm…collage. It was the first day of collage, again. My brother sister(Alice and Emmett) and I had gone through collage ad high school about 100 times. This was because we were vampires."Urrgghhh" I groaned.

"oh, what's wrong now Bella. Do you want my help now?" she asked hopefully with a huge smirk spreading across her face.

"no Alice, I don't want your help." Her smirk disappeared just as soon as it came."I just remembered…were not going to be able to make new friends again. Were gonna be the only vampires, AGAIN!!" I started to yell.

"Bella calm down. Theres a chance there might be otrher vampires…which I highly doubt."she added in a under tone." But anyway, we COULD make friends with with the humans. It would just be very dangerous for them."

" you think." Emmett said walking into my room."and no Alice you can't do 'dress-up' on me because Bella won't let you do it on her." He added with a big smile because Alice had started to open her mouth.

"ho…"I started but stopped half way through catching up to Emmett.

"I heard you before, you were loud enough." He answered my unfinished question and started bomming out in laughter at Alice's face with had turned into a pout. I couldn't help but start to burst out in giggles too.

"Alice.." I said trying to find breath."you should have seen your face!!" and that made Emmett just laugh harder and make Alice storm out of the room and leaving us to hear her door slam shut.

"don't do that Alice…."Emmett called after her and added "nice one" to me accompanied with a wink.

"what is all that racket up there?" called our parents Rene and Charlie.

"NOTHING." Emmett and called down stairs peaking out the door.

"ok, but hurry up and get down stairs. Your transport will be here soon."

"shit."I muttered. I had still to get dressed. "sure be down soon."

"I'm gonna go now."

"ok, see you in a few em."I said while hurrying to my wardrobe. Which might I had was almost as big as my room, and my room was BIG. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and my fav top and adjusted it as it was a fold type one. After I dressed i Pratley ran to my bath room that was also massive. I put on some smoky make-up and walk down stairs.

"hey baby." My mum said coming to walk over to me and kiss me lightly on the check.

"excited honey?" my dad asked after I was released from my mother.

"Are you kidding? I wanted the year off!" I told him looking deep into his eyes using one of my powers to out my thoughts in his head then read his mind. _You poor thing, least I actually have something today I enjoy._ He thought. Charlie was a police officer. Our parents would be staying and living in forks while my brother sister and I went to collage. We were going to a place called Conusus private collage.** [I made that up]** Alice and I were going to be room mates. Mum and dad had made sure of that. We just didn't know who the other girl would be.

"hey Bella. You actually look pretty good, even though you didn't let me help." She sniffled.

"wow, thanks aly." Alice was short, sort of pixie like with short spiky hair.

"awww, poor Alice." Charlie cooed." Didn't Bella let you do life size barbie on her?" he stuffled a laugh.

" nope, not a chance." I said popping the 'p'.

"you guys are so mean to me you know." Said Alice with that same look she had earlier up in my room which made her forehead crinkle.

"Alice don't frown. You'll mess up your pretty face." Rene said. She always knew how to make people to feel better.

" oh, mum! I love the cars we are being transported in. yay!" she screamed. Alice had the ability to see the future.

"le'me guass, thvere lamooss." Emmett said with a mouth full. Nothing about him had changed over the summer.

"yes!!!" cried Alice."how did you guess?"

" lets see Alice, because you get them EVERY year." Charlie added in a sacastic tone.

"hahaha." She muttered taking another bite of her waffle. She swallowed and said "we should get our bags from upstairs."

"yeah, we'll be back down in a min." it actually took us 10 minutes to bring down all our things because we had so much.

" kids the cars are here." My mum called as we were walking down the stairs with the last of our luggage. we carried it all to the car and said good bye to our parents.

"promise to write everyweek." Rene said so sad that if she could cry she would.

" you know you think that you wouldn't get all sad when we leave since we've done in heaps of times." Stated Emmett and mum gave him a playfull hit on the arm.

"behave" she told him looking him in the eye.

"yeah mum, like I don't do that all ready." He smirked. And with that we walking out the door and got comfy for the 5 hour drive ahead of us.

__________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV.**

"hmmm… this is so boring. How about we play a game?"

"Alice…not now" Emmett and Bella complained.

"you guys are no fun." I muttered. The rest of the car ride was spent in complete silence. Every time I tried to start a conversation they would just grunt like idiots. If we could sleep we would have, it was that boring. Plus the fact we left at 4am in the morning to get there early to set things up.

"were here!!!" I screamed making my sibling bolt up right from laying down like there was an emergency. After less than a second they relaxed realising it was just me.

"Alice be quiet. We can all see that were here. We just didn't shout it out for the world to here." Bella said.

"yeah Alice, you made the drive swerve a little." Joked Emmett.

"_Bella come in here our new room mate is here!!" I yelled down the hall._

"_coming" called back. Bella froze when she saw our room mate then a huge smile broke across her face." You a ……"_ I snapped out of my vision by Bella saying "aren't you coming Alice, you were so eager a minute ago." She sniggered.

"I'm coming. I'm sorry I cant help controlling when my visions happen sometimes." I snapped at her.

"what ever Alice lets go get our room assignments and our time table." We walked up to the front office leaving our luggage in the limo for the moment. As we walked up to the office all the guys were staring at Alice and I with their jaws almost touching the ground while all the girls were practically drooling over Emmett. Of course they were, we were the most beautiful creatures that roamed the planet earth. That made us even more dangerous to them. They were naturally attracted to us. We took a deep breath and walked on.

___________________________________________________________________

what do you think?? Review please and ill put up another chapter this weekend hopefully.

Tegan.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting vampires

Hello, I'm new at this so don't be to harsh and I welcome all reviews. So please review, even if you don't like it. There might be some spelling mistakes as well . Tegan.

**Bella POV**

We finally reached the office ignoring all the staring students. We opened the door and walked to the front desk. The lady standing behind it looked up and gasped, as she did she thought:_ gee, that's the second time today that a new family has don't that to me…_she trailed of in thoughts and shook it off to talk to us.  
"May I help you? My name is Mrs cope." She said while looked at Emmett with googly eyes.

"Umm…yes. Were the swan family. Were new here." Emmett said trying not to wave his hand in front of the ladies face to get her to stop staring at him.

"Oh yes. Here are your schedules and dorm assignments. Classes start in 3 days. Have a nice time." She said with a smile getting bigger and bigger.  
"thanks." I nodded and we all left. _He's way to young, don't think about him that way. Just like those other two boys. I need to get a grip on myself._ She thought again as we left. I let out a giggle and Alice and Emmett looked at me questionably.  
"It was just what she was thinking." They nodded in understandment and we walked back down to the limos. We lent against them and looked at our dorm assignments and read where we would be staying.  
"Bella were in room 101 on the second floor. Where are you em?" Alice asked.

"Ummm…room 609 on the forth floor. So I'm gonna go and unpack. I hope my room mates aren't nerds." He joked.

"later" I said. " Fred, can you help us with our bags? We have a lot of them."

"sure, come on then" he said picking up 3 of our bags. It only took us 5 minutes to find our room and to say bye to Fred. I was in my room for two hours before Alice yelled down the hall.

"Bella our room mate is here!" she screamed even though I would have been able to hear her if she whispered.

"coming" I said in a bored and possible tired voice. I walked into the main room and Alice was smiling wickedly. I started to read her thoughts as I turned to our room mate but no longer needed to. OMG!!

"you're a vampire!" I screamed louder than Alice ever had _SHUT UP Bella others will hear!!_ Alice thought "opps". The other vampire hissed. Her thoughts were screaming and she was thinking about attaking.  
"hey now. Don't attack me." I said holding up my hands in surrender.

"I wasn't going to attack." She said trying to sound innocent.

"yes you were. I can read your mind." I said with a huge smile spreading across my face "I can also project my thoughts in to other peoples heads."

"great, another mind reader. You'd get alone with m brother well then."

"yeah Bella, you will. Very well." She said with an evil grin. She had obviously had one of her visions earlier. Great, just great. I wonder what she is planning now…Alice interrupter my train of thought by introducing herself to the other girl whose name I still didn't know her name.

"hi, I'm Alice. I have the gift of seeing the future. This is my sister Isabella but everyone calls her Bella. She can as you know do the mind stuff and she has a shield. What about you?" Alice asked talking so fast I almost didn't understand it, but the other girl obviously did. I projected my thoughts into alices head: _ali I can talk for myself and what did you mean by me and her brother will get on well?_ I demanded.

"later Bella, go on." She said to the girl.  
"my name is Rosalie but call me rose. Oh, and I'm telekinetic."

"cool, hey do you want to meet our brother or do you want to unpack first?" I asked her.

"lets go see your brother and then you can meet mine."  
"k, lets go he's in room 609."

"my brothers are in the same room! now we don't have to walk twice as long!" wow I thought. Who would have guessed that the only vampires in the school were all sharing rooms! Well I think were the only vampires at the school. While we were walking at a humans pace. It turns out that we had a lot in common. Both our families are vegetarians as we called it and a few other things. In what seemed like no time at all we reached the boys room and we knocked so hard I swear I could hear a faint cracking in the door. Emmett opened the door and the first thing he said was  
"could you knock any harder?" offcourse he didn't say hello first. How Emmett.

"Actually em we could have knocked harder but we thought it not necessary to knock he door down on the first day were here." Alice said smartly.

"Emmett are you gonna invite them in or not?" asked a voice from the background of booming music. We walked in to find to more vampires sitting on the bench….

_________________________________________________________

**Emmett POV**

I heaved my bags across campus and up 4 flights of stairs to my room and my new "roomies" weren't there yet. It was 2 hours until they got there. I was watching a footy game as I had finished unpacking because I did using my vampire speed. When they walked through the door I recognised what they were immediately. Vampires. I walked over to them and they seemed reluctant, I chuckled at there expression and they got with the programme.

"finally this year there is other vampires at school! There never has been before I gets so boring with humans staring at you all the time." I said.

"yeah, I know what you mean." One of them said and the other said

"I don't think the staring will stop though." He said with a smile. I think I will like these guys….an hour later there was a knock on the door, and it almost broke the door. I let my sisters in and we talked for while. Rose was so sweet and I knew I was falling for her she was the most beautiful person or vampire ever. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes and a body that would make even vampires jealous. I spent most the time they were here talking with her while my sisters were talking to jasper and Edward. I think Alice also in love with jasper. Edward and Bella, I'm not sure there was something there, I couldn't put my finger one it though. After Bella and jasper talked for a bit she started having mind convos with Edward because they could read minds. Well Edward couldn't read bellas mind because of her shield b7ut she was projecting her thoughts into his head. Weirdos. Hahah, I had a nickname for Edward. Edweird.

_________________________________________________________

**Did you like the second chapter?? Im making Rosalie really nice in this so yeah she totally controls Emmett. Can anyone guess what will happen between Edward and Bella?? Lol, a lot of you probably will but anways read and review!!**

**Tegan.**


	3. Chapter 3:discoveries

Heeeeey, chapter 3 is here!! I've been updating everyday so far and I might not be able to through the week, but I will try. please read the review!! It would mean so much to me!! And I don't own twilight, I forgot to put that in my other chapters

Tegan.

******************************************************

**Rose POV**

The guy who opened the door was muscular and had brown hair. This must be Alice and bellas brother. I didn't know why but I was already in love with this man. Love at first sight. Soul mates. What ever you want to call it. This was it. I loved him more than I had loved anyone and I hadn't even talked to him! We spent a few hours there and I spent it talking to him the whole time. He was wonderful. He was going to be mine. It was taking everything I had not to jump on him right then and there. It would look a little strange.

I turned my attention to the others. It seemed Bella and jasper had finished talking so now Alice was talking to jasper. They also looked like they were in love. How strange. Me and Emmett, and Alice and jasper. What about Edward and Bella? I look at them and saw they were having a mind convo. There relationship seemed strange. It was so strong.

All to soon we left to go finish things in our dorm. This year I didn't have to pretend to sleep. I could have fun for once. After about an hour, and we had finished unpacking Alice suggested a game of truth and dare. Bellas eyes almost popped out of her head. Alice must be evil when she plays but stupid me agreed to play any way.

"how about we invite the guys over. Make this more interesting." Bella said. A devious smile spread across her face which made me wonder what I had gotten myself into.

"Yay!" yelled Ali "the more the better." **[The more the merrier sounds so strange.] **we called over the guys and Emmett came and sat next to me, jasper to Alice and Edward next to Bella. I still hadn't figured out their relationship.

We played for what seemed like hours before the boys went back to their own dorm. Some of the dares we did was skinny dipping in the school pond. Emmett and jasper had to do that. Run around campus in our underwear. Me and Bella. Edward and Alice had to shove their tongues down each others throats. When they were leaving jasper pulled Alice aside into one of the rooms to talk to her. We think. After 5 minutes they emerged from there hiding place and jasper left. Bella and I just stared at her with a look that said 'what happened?'

"jasper kissed me!" she squeaked. "and were going out, I hope you don't mind rose."

"nawww, I think you guys are cute."

"so how about you and Emmett?" Bella asked me. If I could have I blushed I would have gone tomato red.

"I dunno, I really like him. When I saw him I felt like we had a connection. What about you and eddy, bells?"

"I feel like I know him from somewhere, maybe my human life."

"wow, really? I wonder…"said Alice trailing off in thought.

"YESSS!! That's how I know Edward. I remember now. He was my best friend from when I was human. I thought he died. I was there the last day. The day when he died of Spanish influenza." Bella said her voice dying of to a whisper at the end.

"oh, I'm soooo sorry bells."Alice came over to give her a big hug.

"There's a plus side though. We'll never have to be separated again. I wonder if he remembers."

**Bella POV**

So I did know Edward. I thought I had lost him forever. But now I get him forever. How I've missed him.  
Flash back:

"_Edward, don't leave me" I begged. "I need you more than you know."_

" _don't forget me my beautiful Bella. You will always be my best friend."_

"_as you mine."I started to cry as the doctor came into the room and asked me to leave. I went up to Edward and pressed my lips lightly to his. _

"_don't forget me" I whispered one last time. I was walking home down the ally when two people came from either end. I was trapped. They were pale white and had blood stains on their shirts. _

"_don't run, or resist. Its useless." One of the beautiful creatures said. They came up and one bit my wrist and the other my leg as I had fallen down. 'what are they doing' I thought. Then I realised they were drinking my blood! I was about to pass out, I thought for sure I was going to die when they said _

"_lets go, I cant drink any more." And with that, they left me in the ally. _

End flash back.

Wow, I never would have guessed. The doctor must have been a vampire and changed him for some company. He must be a vegetarian otherwise he couldn't work in a hospital.

**Edward POV**

I felt as if I knew Bella from somewhere. But where? My feelings for her were so confusing. I was confused.

"Edward…" jasper complained. "your giving me a headache. Well close to one anyway. Cant you control what you are feeling?"

"I can't help it. I'm confused."

"about what edweird?" Emmett asked.

"do you have to call me that Emmett, ill start calling you emmy wemmy. And as for your question, I feel like I know your sister Bella from some were. I just cant figure it out."

"well I cant help you buddy. Maybe your human life. " he suggested.

"that would explain why you cant remember." Jasper said.

"I dunno, put on the game will ya emmy wemmy."I said.

"don't call me that." He groweled.

"does that mean you wont call me edweird?" then it hit me.

"impossible…it cant be…"

Ohhhh cliffy, I bet you can guess what it is though.

Just a reminder I don't own twilight. But please read and review.

Tegan xox.


	4. Chapter 4: notice

**Heeey everybody. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in forevahh, but I'm going to be stopping one of my stories.**

**Either light while dark, or, when two hearts meet. There both twilight stories btw.**

**I need you guys to vote for which one I should continue, that way I can update chapters quicker. The one that loses will be put up for adoption for the first person that says they want to continue it. Well please vote.**

**Thankyou xxx Tegan.**


End file.
